


A Coffin for Two

by W4nderingStar



Series: This is Halloween [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gabe is the pumpkin king, Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, I swore I wasn't going put any plot in here!, Jack is the saucy little shit in this one, M/M, Overwatch Halloween skins, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Vampire!Jack, and the totally have fun with it, fun times in a coffin, monster au, some plot still got in there, that tag is a precaution because Gabe totally wants it, wraith!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Halloween AU. Vampire Jack plans a few treats and a trick for the Pumpkin King....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Coffin for Two（翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843239) by [AMithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen)



> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all love this holiday as much as I do! 
> 
> I just wanted to give everyone a little treat, on this, the day of All Hollows! Enjoy the plotless smut, stuff your face with candy, and have a great night everyone! 
> 
> **Please note the Dubious consent tag, it's a precaution because Jack is a naughty little vampire, but don't worry, it's nothing terrible, just mischievous.

Jack’s eyes snapped open. Magic stirred to life in his cold, dead body. Yes. It was nearly time. Perfect. 

He pushed open the lid of his coffin and sat up. His chamber was dark, slumbering, for all intents and purposes, until the magic woke it, and all the Spirits of Fear. Ah, but he had always been more attuned with the magic than his fellow princes. And this year, he would test a theory about the magic in the most delicious way. He rose in one fluid motion and stepped out of his coffin. His minions slept soundly in the rafters. Let his children of the night sleep, for they would be roused soon enough. 

He needed the perfect outfit to put his theory to the test. Jack slipped to his wardrobe and opened it. What to wear? He chuckled as he ran his claw-tipped fingers over the countless outfits he’d worn through the centuries. Perhaps he should have woken early and made something new…. His fingers brushed across leather. He shivered, biting his lip. Oh yes, leather was a favorite of his test subject’s. The red leather jacket fit his lethal form perfectly and the skintight pants were practically painted on, showing off his ass. He pulled on the black gloves with the white accents, and slipped into the black leather boots that hugged his calves snugly. 

Something was missing. Jack drummed his claws on his chin. Of course! He needed treats to go with his trick. He rummaged through the wardrobe, selecting a few treats he knew would be greedily accepted. Stuffing them into a small leather pouch, he slid it onto a black belt and cinched it around his waist. Now the outfit was complete. He looked himself over and grinned in approval. Prince of Blood indeed. 

Time was too short to admire the fine sight he made in red. He swept out of his chamber into the catacombs. The air hung heavy in the hall like a funeral shroud as he glided down the spiraling, black-marble staircase toward the lowest level of his castle home. These halls would ring with sound when the other Spirits stirred to life as dusk drew closer. Fires would be lit, minions released, bets wagered, fangs bared, claws sharpened, wings unfurled. Then, when night fell, the magic would infuse them with power, setting them free for this, the most powerful of nights. The night when the veil between the worlds of the spirits and those of mortals was removed. 

But that was later. Now, Jack had something else in mind. Silent as a shadow, he opened the door to the dungeon and let himself inside. Down the dank staircase he went until it led to an antechamber lined with jack-o-lanterns, their candles out. Their master still slept. Jack grinned. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him, lowering the locking bar so he would not be disturbed. 

The huge room lay in darkness. Jack whispered command. A single candle sparked and took flame. He plucked it from one of the free standing candelabra and headed for the center of the room. He slowed as the candlelight caught the edge of an onyx coffin.

Jack smiled, strolling around the beautiful marble box, letting his fingertips trail along the white skull and sword design. Sleepy head. He needed a wake up call. Jack let the candle go. It hovered over his shoulder as he teasingly wiggled his finger into the seam between the box and lid. He worked a second finger in, hooking them under the lid and lifting. It creaked softly as Jack eased it open. 

Gabriel lay in his coffin, arms crossed over his chest, handsome face set in repose. Jack smiled. Oh my. He’d already dressed for the night. An orange vest cut from crushed velvet, black thigh-hugging pants, glittering silver gauntlets and boots, oh-so many belts and buckles, and an embroidered, black silk cape with a high collar. All his own handiwork for sure. Hmm, Jack would have to request Gabriel make him something for next year. 

Slowly, Jack knelt, running his claws over the scarred face. Not even a flicker of movement. Such a deep sleeper. Jack grinned as his fingers caressed the pretty throat, over the broad chest, across the torso decorated with so many tempting buckles to undo, and down between the strong legs. He cupped and squeezed. 

Gabriel shifted. His fingers curled slightly, one knee bent. Chuckling, Jack put his arms in the coffin, slipping his face between the long, well muscled legs. Nesstling his cheek against one of the powerful thighs, he purred. He wanted them pressed against his head, squeezing. He wanted to sink his teeth into them and watch red ribbons trickle down bronze flesh. Hmm, yes, that would be a nice treat.

He slid his face higher, pressing his lips to the large bulge between the muscular legs. The heat seeped through the layers of black to tease Jack’s tongue. He mouthed at the swell, letting his fangs skim over it as his fingers undid the belts. Gabriel’s other knee bent. His face tilted to the right. With a string of kisses, Jack worked his way over the growing bulge until he found the zipper. Smirking, he grasped it with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. 

Jack nuzzled his face against the hot skin, his tongue flicking out to wrap around the stiffening cock. Gabriel groaned, one corner of his mouth twitching as his head tilted to the left. Trapped in a dream perhaps? Jack kissed the member as it grew hot and hard under his lips. His fingers caressed and coaxed it up and out of the pants where he could get to it easily. Another groan, louder, longer. Jack shuddered as the sultry noise went straight to his loins. Gabriel always did make the most stimulating noises. 

He worked his tongue up the shaft, palm and fingers cupping Gabriel’s balls and fondling them. The dark cock throbbed and stood erect. Gabriel hissed, his back arching. Jack put his hand on the powerful hips as he ran his lips over the swollen head. Delicious. He flicked his tongue out, lapping the first wet beads from the slit. Gabriel moaned again, fingers curling and uncurling, legs shifting against Jack’s shoulders. He licked his lips, wanting those thighs wrapped around his face. Maybe later. 

His tongue swirled around the slit another moment before Jack grew impatient with teasing when the other still refused to wake up and enjoy it fully. His pale lips parted, taking the big head into his mouth. Gabriel’s breath came in a hiss as Jack sucked, lips pursing, tounge caressing, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. Slowly, he swallowed more, easing the huge cock toward the back of his throat. His claws kneaded the red velvet that lined the coffin as Gabriel groaned, hips rolling up in a slow thrust. Jack’s eyelids sagged as the throbbing length was stuffed deeper. He hummed, constricting his throat and swallowing it down until his nose buried in a patch of dark hair. 

Jack inhaled. Smoke and gunpowder. His eyes fluttered closed as he bobbed his head, relishing the heat sliding in and out of his lips. Metal claws grabbed his head, curling, pulling him back down. Jack whimpered as his face was stuffed back into the thatch of hair. Gabriel’s hips snapped up. Jack’s hands braced against the floor of the coffin as he was jerked back, lips nearly popping off the slicked head before being driven back down. His eyes rolled back. He moaned at the bite of the claws and the rough force of the thrusts. 

Another moan, this time Gabriel’s, as hot wetness leaked down his throat. As the cock slid out, Jack growled, closing his teeth on the head, keeping it trapped in his mouth. Gabriel grunted, his whole body tensing. Jack closed his teeth until his fangs grazed the pulsing cock. He was rewarded with a broken moan and a hot flood of cum. He sucked, eyes rolling back, claws kneading. The powerful hips jerked up, the grip on Jack’s skull tightened as another spurt painted his mouth. Greedily, Jack milked the cock with his lips until he had every last drop. 

“You.” 

Jack’s eyes opened slowly. Gabriel stared down at him, the golden color of his eyes flickering like twin candle flames. Jack grinned as best he could with a full mouth. Gabriel’s lips twitched… and so did his cock. Jack hummed, running his tongue back and forth over the big head before relaxing his grip and reluctantly let Gabriel go. 

“Trick or Treat,” Jack purred, “give me something good to eat.” 

Gabriel’s claws gently ran through Jack’s hair. “You’re insatiable, little prince,” he chuckled. “Couldn’t even wait for me to wake before taking your treats without permission.” 

Jack leaned into the affection, purr rumbling out of him. His gaze flicked up to hold Gabriel’s. “Good morning to you too, pumpkin.”

“That’s king to you,” Gabriel rumbled, smirk playing on his lips. “Address your sovereign with respect.” 

Jack snarled, lips pulling back to show his fangs. “My king.” 

Gabriel’s golden eyes half closed. “That’s more like it.” 

“Be careful, my king, because I could take your throne tonight.”

Gabriel chuckled, a hand sliding down to hold Jack’s chin as his thumb pressed against the pale lips. “You’ve never been able to take my throne. I am the King of Halloween.” 

Jack shivered, parting his lips. The silver claw pushed inside. Jack sucked at it hungerly. 

“So good at taking orders.” Gabriel purred, rubbing his claw along Jack’s tongue before withdrawing it. “What are you doing up so early? It’s not even dusk yet.”

“You’re always looking for your head, so I thought I’d give you some.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Indeed. Just trying to help were you?”

“That’s what a good prince would do, no?” 

Gabriel pushed himself up on his elbow. Jack slithered completely into the coffin, sliding into Gabriel’s lap, legs open, small of his back resting against his king’s bent legs. Gabriel snarled, a small trail of smoke drifting out of the corner of his mouth, golden eyes glowing. Jack merely smiled. 

“Shh,” he soothed, undoing the buckles strapped across the barrel chest. “I’m only admiring your handiwork.”

“You admire with your eyes, not your hands,” Gabriel snarled. 

“But I prove my loyalty with my body,” Jack shot back. “Unless of course you’d like me to stop?”

Gabriel’s hands grabbed Jack’s hips, claws digging into the leather. “I crave the sweet embrace of death.”

Jack batted his eyelashes. “You think I’m sweet?” 

“As candy,” Gabriel purred.

Jack leaned down, bringing his lips to Gabriel’s scorching ones. Heat flooded him, sending fire through his veins. Gabriel always brought Jack’s long still heart back to life. It fluttered as the wraith’s tongue pushed past the cold lips into his mouth. He moaned. Gabriel shifted, trying to rise. Jack rolled his hips, keeping him pinned. Gabriel snarled against Jack’s lips, sending a thrill through him. 

“You test my patience, Prince of Blood.” 

“So formal.” He bit the full lips, his fangs grazing them. “Relax, Pumpkin King. You’ll enjoy the treats I have in store for you.” He reached back into his pouch. “What shall I give to a good little ghoul?” He pulled out a length of black silk. “A blindfold?”

Gabriel bit his lip. 

Jack pulled out another treat, letting one black ring dangle from his finger. “Handcuffs?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes burned brighter. 

Jack presented another. “Ball gag?”

“I should pick that one to shut you up, but you have such a talented mouth.” Gabriel pushed himself up until they were nose to nose. “The treat I want,” he whispered, smoke drifting from his lips. “Is you.” 

Jack shuddered. “Well, your majesty, I think that can be arranged.” He grasped the zipper of his jacket. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Gabriel caught his hand and pulled it away. “That’s my candy to unwrap.” His fingers drifted back to the zipper and dragged it down. The silver claws ghosted over the naked skin. “No wrapping but leather? Tisk, tisk, Jack. I’m beginning to think you want to be devoured.” 

Jack grinned, shrugging out of the jacket. “Candy enjoys being licked.” 

Gabriel’s lips closed around a nipple and sucked. Jack moaned, bucking his hips. A clawed hand gripped his crotch, massaging his hard cock through the tight leather. Jack let his head fall back and his hips buck into the hand. 

The hot mouth moved from one nipple to the other, tongue teasing it until it was perky. Jack ran his fingers through the curly black hair, letting his claws scrape along the scalp. Gabriel's cock was hard again, rubbing against the leather covering Jack’s ass. The little king deserved a treat too. Jack fished a bottle out of his bag of treats and popped it open. Gabriel’s gaze flicked up to meet his. 

“What was that?” 

“Your favorite,” Jack said, innocently. He squeezed the contents of the bottle into his palm and then took Gabriel in hand. 

The Pumpkin King’s eyes closed and a moan tore from his lips as Jack stroked the lube onto him. 

“Fuck!” 

“Yes, that is the plan,” Jack chuckled as the cool-on-contact lube warred with Gabriel’s fiery skin. 

Gabriel’s breaths came in quick gaps against Jack’s chest. He always did love the cold. Jack bent his head, resting his cheek on those ebony curls. “You always sound so beautiful when you’re coming undone,” he whispered. “It just makes me want to sink my fangs into you.”

Snarling, Gabriel bit into Jack’s pectoral. Jack gasped in pleasure as he felt teeth break skin. 

“Yes,” he hissed, squeezing Gabriel’s cock. 

“Enough teasing!” Gabriel commanded. “I want my candy. Now.” 

Jack beamed down at his lover. “Didn’t say trick or treat.” 

Gabriel’s fiery eyes could have melted a mortal on the spot. “I am you king. You’ll do as I command.”

“Will I?” Jack teased, rolling his hips. 

“Was that a challenge?” 

“Is it?” Jack leaned down, letting his fangs extend. “Do you feel threatened?” Gabriel quaked under him like a candle flame in a breeze. Jack brushed his lips against his lover’s ear. “Maybe you should call me ‘your majesty.’” 

Gabriel snarled, smoke pouring from his mouth and the corners of his eyes. Jack laughed. The magic grew stronger, he could feel it coursing through them, empowering them. Soon. Very soon. Gabriel’s claws grabbed the leather pants and tore them off Jack’s hips. 

“Those were vintage,” Jack grunted. 

“I’ll stitch them up later,” Gabriel growled, against Jack’s neck. 

“I want a cape like yours too,” Jack purred. 

“In your dreams,” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Mmm, I dream about you when I sleep,” Jack purred. He ran his fingers over the inside of the coffin lid, sliding his fingers along the deep gashes slashed into the polished wood. “Were you dreaming of me when you made these?” 

“Maybe,” Gabriel growled. “Why don’t you refresh my memory?” 

“Of course, my king.” Jack grinned as he lifted himself up and sank back down. 

Gabriel’s huge, hot cock fit Jack like a key in its lock. He moaned as heat bloomed through him. 

“Yes!” Gabriel growled, claws raking down Jack’s back, leaving gashes in the snow-colored skin. “So cold.” 

Jack snarled, fangs glimmering in the candlelight. He sank down, rolling his hips, pulling Gabriel in deeper until the head was rubbing against his sweet spot. The shaft pulsed in time with Gabriel's heartbeat. 

Gabriel snarled like a beast, his flashing eyes practically sparked. His silver claws gripped the lip of the coffin as he bucked. Jack whined, his hands grabbing Gabriel’s on the coffin lip. 

“Harder!” he gasped, spreading his legs wider. “Harder!” 

Gabriel braced his legs and thrust, lifting his hips off the velvet. Jack’s head rolled back and his claws dug into the gauntlets as Gabriel’s cock stabbed his sweet spot. 

“You like that?” Gabriel growled, thrusting again. 

Jack rolled his hips and clenched, trying to keep the hot, throbbing member deep inside of him. “Yes!” he gasped. “Gabriel, yes! More!”

“Slut,” Gabriel hissed with a smile. “Can’t get enough of my dick after all these centuries, can you?” 

Jack wasn’t going to refute the truth. “I have a thing for wraiths.” He grinned. “Wraiths with big dicks and pretty smiles.” 

Gabriel’s grip cracked the marble of his coffin. His next thrust nearly tore Jack in two. He shouted with pleasure as hot pre-cum slicked his insides and dribbled out his hole. Gabriel’s golden eyes blazed like a fire. Trails of smoke curled out of his mouth. He was close. Jack bowed his head, bringing his lips to Gabriel’s and sliding his tongue inside. 

Gabriel grunted, biting at the intruder. Jack wasn’t deterred. He slid along Gabriel’s tongue, coaxing it into playfulness. One of Gabriel’s hands grabbed the back of Jack’s head, claws burying in the white hair and pressing him closer. Jack arched against him, groaning as his tongue and lips were peppered with sharp bites. He rutted his cock against Gabriel’s hard chest. 

“Watch the outfit,” Gabriel snarled. “If you ruin it, I’ll kill you.” 

Jack chuckled against the hot lips, taking back his tongue to speak. “What? You don’t want anyone to see you got laid?” 

“Cum stains are hard to clean out of crushed velvet,” Gabriel snarled, sending a shiver down Jack’s spine. 

Jack loosely wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “How else shall I mark you then?” 

Gabriel lunged forward, teeth sinking into Jack’s neck. Jack gasped, hips bucking. Silver claws wrapped around his neglected cock and stroked. Jack mewled as Gabriel sucked at his throat hard enough to leave teeth marks and a bruise. 

“I mark you,” Gabriel growled. 

Jack quaked, hips thrusting into the cool fist. The magic grew stronger. He could feel it in the air, swirling around them, waiting. Just a little longer, he had to hold out just a little longer for his trick. “Mark me,” he begged. “Mark me good, my king!”

The grip on his cock tightened, the strokes came faster as Gabriel bit the other side of the pale throat. He bucked harder.

Jack’s claws dug into Gabriel’s shoulder. “Harder!” he snarled. “Let everyone know I’m yours!” 

Gabriel’s teeth bit all the way to the bone. A spurt of cum splashed Jack’s insides. Fuck his plans! He wanted more! Jack raked his claws down the strong back and howled. Gabriel rumbled against Jack’s throat, his thrusts erratic as more pre-cum dribbled out of him. 

“Cum for me,” Jack gasped, pressing his forehead to his lover’s. “Oh, Gabriel! Make me scream!” 

“You don’t give me orders,” Gabriel purred, running his thumb over Jack’s dripping head and smearing the pre-cum all over. “You’ll cum when I say you can.” 

The first touch of magic brushed against Jack’s back. With spidery fingers, it seeped into his skin. Now! It had to be now! “Please have mercy,” Jack whimpered, clenching around the hot dick, thrusting into the strong hand. “My lord. My sovereign. My Gabriel! I’m so close. I need you! Please!” 

“That’s more like it.” 

Gabriel rammed his hips up, slamming into Jack’s sweet spot with blinding force. Jack threw his head back as he came. Magic and climax burned through him as Gabriel shouted against his chest. The room suddenly blazed with golden light. Jack shut his eyes as he bucked, clenching around the hot cock inside of him, squeezing every drop of pleasure out of it as magic flowed through into his veins, giving him power. His back tore open as his wings unfurled.

“Yes!” He moaned, stretching the huge, black wings wide, blotting out the brilliance of the thousands of candles that roared to life. 

A new power throbbed inside of him. Jack laughed, curling his claws into the burning body pressed against his chest. His experiment was a success! Some of Gabriel’s magic was now his. When he challenged him for the throne this year, it was going to be even more stimulating.

“You witch,” Gabriel snarled, even as he bucked and spent himself inside Jack. “You planned this, didn’t you?” 

Jack bit his lip, running his hand down his bare chest as the new magic inside him flowed through his veins. Blessed Darkness! It felt so good! 

“Clean up your mess.” Two of Gabriel’s claws pushed into his mouth. 

Too blissed to fight, Jack sucked his seed off Gabriel’s claws, the salty tang no substitute for the sweetness of his lover’s kiss.

“You may have stolen some of my power, little prince,” Gabriel snarled, as he withdrew his fingers one at a time. “But you will never steal my throne.”

Jack laughed, folding his wings back rib by rib as he came down from the pleasure high. “My first act as King will be to make this—” He tickled the taut flesh where they were joined together. “—my throne.” He kissed Gabriel’s scorching lips. “More pleasureable than that uncomfortable chair.” 

Gabriel's claws slid through Jack’s bone-white hair almost adoringly. “You’re lucky it’s nearly time, or I would make you pay for this treachery now.” 

Jack grinned, mantling his wings around them, hooking his thumb-claws together to trap Gabriel with him just a few moments longer. The wraith's inner fire was on the verge of consuming his mortal form, yet he fought it. Jack could see it in the glow of his eyes, of the light spilling from his open lips. They had just a few more moments together before the sun set. 

Tenderly, Jack ran the backs of his fingers down the scarred cheek. “Your outfit is truly beautiful this year, my love,” he purred.

Gabriel smirked, tilting his head to press a blistering kiss to the icy flesh of Jack’s palm. “Red is my favorite color on you,” he purred back. 

“You will be safe tonight, won’t you?” Jack asked. 

Gabriel smiled, golden light leaking through his features. “I will if you will.”

Jack nodded, placing one last kiss on his love’s forehead. “Stop holding back. I know it hurts you.” 

Gabriel evaporated into black smoke and hellish yellow and red light. Jack hissed, opening his wings and the smoke rushed away from his embrace. 

Ghostly hoofbeats pounded stone and Jack whipped around, fangs bared. Dark mist exploded through the barred door, battering it down as the vapor solidified. A massive black horse reared, its deadly hooves slashing the air. Smoke streamed from its flared nostrils and fires burned in its eye sockets. Gabriel’s minion. Jack snarled at the nightmare as it pranced in place, ears back, tail thrashing, fire-eyes dropping embers to the floor. 

The air was suddenly filled with the beating of thousands of leathery wings. Jack’s own minions came to his side. The hellbats shreaked, fangs flashing in the candle light. 

“Shush my pretties,” Jack soothed, lifting a hand. One of his bats alighted on the upturned palm. Jack stroked its furry head as the jet-black eyes watched the nightmare pawing at the stone floor, steel-shawed hoof throwing up sparks. 

Black smoke flowed through the room, gathering around the nightmare. It shrieked, open mouth glowing. It tossed its head and then settled down. The smoke materialized into Gabriel sitting in the nightmare’s blood-red saddle. In place of his handsome face, was a wickedly grinning jack-o-lantern that glowed with the king’s inner fire. 

Jack released his pet, folded his wings against his back, and bowed. “My king,” he said. 

Gabriel gathered the Nightmare’s reins in his claws. “I take back what I said before.” Gabriel’s voice still rang out, but the jack-o-lantern’s carved smile didn’t move. “My favorite color on you is nothing at all.” 

Jack quirked up his lips in a sly grin. He opened his wings and flapped, bringing himself eye level with the mounted wraith. “I’ll find something new for you to unwrap later,” he purred. 

Gabriel reached out, cupped Jack’s face tenderly with one hand. “Be back before dawn,” he said softly. “No cutting it close like last year.” 

“Do you worry so about the other princes?” Jack teased, hovering beside his love, desperately clinging to the few moments more they had alone. 

“I do not love the other princes,” Gabriel whispered. He took his hand back. “Dawn. Be back. That is a direct order from your king.” 

“As you wish.” 

Gabriel dug his heels into the nightmare’s sides. It sprang forward, surging toward a wall before it, and Gabriel, vanished in a burst of smoke. 

Jack chuckled. So dramatic, even when no one else was watching. It was like Gabriel was trying to impress him. His hand idly rubbed his chest where the knot of magic he’d borrowed (he had just about every intention of giving it back later, if Gabriel asked nicely) pulsed. It sent pleasurable stabs of fire through his body, as if Gabriel was still hilt-deep inside of him. 

It was going to be an interesting Halloween night.


End file.
